valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a combat skill in the Valkyrie Profile series. It is the primary means of attack of the Sorcerer class, although not restricted to it, but also serves to heal or reinforce the party, as well as enfeebling enemies. Some enemies are also able to cast magic. Mechanics Prior to combat, a default attack spell must be selected for each Sorcerer, which will activate whenever their face button is pressed. Spells can also be cast from the battle menu, but if this concerns an attack spell, it will not register on the energy gauge. However, some spells can only be cast from the menu. Valkyrie Profile Only Sorcerers are able to use magic. Each Sorcerer is able to have an arsenal of up to ten spells, which they can learn and re-learn at will, as long as an appropriate spellbook is available in the player's inventory (eg. if a Sorcerer already has ten spells learned, they can overwrite one of those spells with another spell at any time). Spells are considered as ranged attacks, meaning that they can reach enemies in the back of a formation. Each spell has a different CT cost, meaning that a Sorcerer will usually be unable to attack with a spell on every turn. Casting certain attack spells from the menu will allow them to be multi-targeted. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Magic is no longer restricted to Sorcerers, as Light Warriors and Archers are also able to learn some spells, even though Sorcerers will still tend to perform better. The only class unable to use any magic are Heavy Warriors. However, Light Warriors and Archers are restricted to spells which can only be cast from the menu. Spells are no longer learned through spellbooks. Instead, characters will learn spells at specific levels as they gain EXP. Each Sorcerer, Light Warrior and Archer has their own selection of spells. In combat, a Sorcerer's default attack spell will use AP like any other attack and, once the Divine Time Giver is acquired, the Sorcerer will be able to cast it repeatedly, as long as there is AP left. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume As in Valkyrie Profile, magic is, once again, restricted to Sorcerers, and spells are learned through spellbooks. However, there are no longer any menu restrictions, meaning that a Sorcerer may know all available spells. Each Sorcerer will join with a minimum of two spells already learned. A Sorcerer's default attack spell also determines their counterattack. Default attack spells will not use AP, but spells cast from the menu will. Spell Categories There are five main categories of spells: attack magic, Great Magic, restorative magic, defensive magic and debilitating magic. Attack Magic This category consists of spells related to the six elements featured in the series (fire, ice, lightning, earth/poison, holy and darkness). Their power depends on the character's INT stat, and they can be set as default attacks for Sorcerers in combat. Valkyrie Profile Some attack spells may be multi-targeted when cast through the menu (Fire Storm, Icicle Edge, Lightning Bolt, Poison Blow, Mystic Cross, Shadow Servant). Essentially, this means that, for each element, there is one single-target and one multi-target spell. Stone Torch and Poison Blow are both considered poison-elemental. Prismatic Missile is considered lightning-elemental. *Fire Lance (1) *Fire Storm *Frigid Damsel *Icicle Edge (1) *Prismatic Missile *Lightning Bolt *Stone Torch (1) *Poison Blow *Sacred Javelin *Mystic Cross (1) *Dark Savior *Shadow Servant (1) 1 exclusive to Valkyrie Profile Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Most attack spells return from Valkyrie Profile, with the major difference that they cannot be cast from the menu. Instead, each spell has an elemental, multi-targetable counterpart which can only be cast from the menu. These menu-only spells are the only attack spells that Archers and Light Warriors can use. The only exceptions are Prismatic Missile and Dark Savior. They can be set both as default attack spells and cast from the menu. However, Archers and Light Warriors cannot learn them. The poison element has been replaced by earth, so Poison Blow is considered as an earth-elemental spell. Prismatic Missile has also been recategorized as a holy-elemental spell. *Fire Storm *Frigid Damsel *Lightning Bolt *Poison Blow *Prismatic Missile *Dark Savior *Explosion (1) *Glacial Blizzard (1) *Thunder Storm (1) *Earth Grave (1) 1 menu-only spells, exclusive to Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume All attack spells can be set as default or cast through the menu, once again. However, only Sacred Javelin and Dark Savior can be multi-targeted by that means. Poison Blow is still considered earth-elemental. *Fire Storm *Frigid Damsel *Lightning Bolt *Poison Blow *Sacred Javelin *Dark Savior Great Magic Great Magic is a Sorcerer's version of a Purify Weird Soul or Soul Crush, a selection of powerful elemental spells. However, they can only be cast under certain conditions. They can also be used by enemies. Valkyrie Profile Each attack spell has its own associated Great Magic, meaning that a Sorcerer's Great Magic will depend on their chosen attack spell. Great Magic will be used if the Sorcerer's weapon allows it. If it does not, the Sorcerer's default attack spell will instead be cast three times in a row. Great Magic spells are among the most powerful abilities in the game: most enemy encounters outside of the Seraphic Gate can be dispatched with one or two Great Magic spells, especially if their elemental weakness is targeted. All Great Magic spells are multi-target. *Calamity Blast (from Fire Lance) *Ifrit Caress (from Fire Storm) *Absolute Zero (from Frigid Damsel) *Crystal Strike (from Icicle Edge) *Dragon Bolt (from Lightning Bolt) *Gravity Blessing (from Prismatic Missile) *Carnage Anthem (from Stone Torch) *Petro Disruption (from Poison Blow) *Seraphic Law (from Sacred Javelin) *Celestial Star (from Mystic Cross) *Cosmic Spear (from Dark Savior) *Meteor Swarm (from Shadow Servant) Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Unlike in Valkyrie Profile, each Sorcerer is associated to an element, which determines his Great Magic, regardless of the default attack spell he picks. As any other Soul Crush, it will only be cast if the Sorcerer's weapon allows it. Pale Flare and Phantom Destruction can be used by any Sorcerer, provided they equip the Wand of Apocalypse or Holy Wand of Telos, respectively. *Animate Earth (fire) *Tidal Wave (ice) *Gravity Blessing (lightning) *Maleficent Harm (earth) *Phantom Destruction (holy) *Pale Flare (darkness) Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Each attack spell has an associated Great Magic, like in Valkyrie Profile. Thus, each Sorcerer is able to cast any Great Magic, depending on their chosen attack spell. *Ifrit Caress (from Fire Storm) *Tidal Wave (from Frigid Damsel) *Gravity Blessing (from Lightning Bolt) *Maleficent Harm (from Poison Blow) *Phantom Destruction (from Sacred Javelin) *Meteor Swarm (from Dark Savior) Restorative Magic This category consists of three healing and status-restoring spells. They are identical in all three games and can only be cast through the menu. The only difference is that Heal is multi-target in Valkyrie Profile, but single target in the subsequent games. *Heal *Normalize *Invoke Feather Defensive Magic ﻿This category includes spells that enhance a character's status. They are identical in all three games and can only be cast through the menu. Again, they are all multi-target in Valkyrie Profile, but single-target in the subsequent games. *Might Reinforce *Guard Reinforce *Spell Reinforce *Reflect Sorcery Debilitating Magic ﻿This category includes spells that lower an enemy's status. They can only be cast through the menu. Valkyrie Profile Dampen Magic and Shield Critical are multi-target. *Sap Power *Sap Guard *Dampen Magic *Shield Critical (1) 1 exclusive to Valkyrie Profile Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Most spells are cast over a wide circular area and can thus be multi-targeted. Only Dampen Magic and Spiritual Thorn are single-target. *Sap Power *Sap Guard *Dampen Magic *Chaotic Rune (1) *Spiritual Thorn (1) 1 exclusive to Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume All spells are single-target. *Sap Power *Sap Guard *Prevent Sorcery (1) *Suspend Motion (2) 1 equivalent to Dampen Magic from the previous games 2 exclusive to Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Category:Magic Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities